Slytherins
by greenblood32
Summary: Well it's a story about Draco and a girl named Amara and her brother Mark, I suck at summerys so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh." She tried not to let the scream escape her throat but it did anyway.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy asked as he walked over to her.

"Im fine" she answered.

"Malfoy that's Amara, a 6th year" said crab.

"So?"

"Ahh." Amara cried.

"Are you sure your ok?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Malfoy asked.

"No ill be fi…" Amara fell.

"I guess that's a yes." Malfoy said bending down and putting his arm under Amara's and lifted her.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Amara answered.

(Amara's pov)  
"Why is he helping me?" I asked myself.

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know she was limping and she fell." Malfoy explained.

"My leg." I screamed a little trying to hold in the pain.

"oh dear you should've came to me sooner" she said removing my sock. "I'll just bandage it up for now you should be better by tomorrow." she said as she finished.

"Thank you." I told her.

( Malfoy's pov)

"Why did she try to hide that and how long has she been hiding it?" I asked myself.

"Malfoy, Crab, Goyle please return to class" said the nurse.

"Yes ma'am." I replied heading for the door.

"Hey Malfoy why didn't she tell us what was wrong?" Crab asked me.

"I don't know." I answered, asking myself the same thing.

(No one's pov)

The next day….

"What's this?" asked Malfoy picking up a letter from the table that a tan colored bird dropped in front of him. "It's addressed to Amara"

"It's a howler." Crab pointed out.

"But why did the owl give it to you?" asked a confused Goyle.

"I don't know." Malfoy said getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Crab.

"I'm gonna give this to Amara." Malfoy answered.

(Malfoy's pov)

"Why did that bird give me Amara's letter?" I asked walking to the hospital wing. As I reached the hospital wing I saw Amara sitting up in her bed. "Hey Amara, your owl gave me your letter." I said.

"Really? I guess he really is a smart bird." Amara answered almost laughing.

"Uhh….here" I said giving her the letter.

"Oh it's from my aunt, this is gonna be bad" Amara said opening the letter.

"Amara dear are you ok? WELL YOU BETTER BE BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE FINE BEFORE YOU LEFT WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" the woman sighed."Your just like your mother. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOUR NOT IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" It finished as it began to tear up.

"Well that was loud." Amara said picking up the pieces and putting them in the trash.

(Amara's pov)

"Thanks for the letter." I finished as Ms. Faragonda came in.

"You can go now Amara." she said. "And please ask your brother to not get into anymore trouble."

"Oh brother what has he done this time?" I asked aloud as I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Amara." My younger brother greeted her as he entered the common room.

"Hey Mark." I answered from my seat in the leather sofa.

"Uh, sis." Mark started.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" Mark asked, pointing to the pale blond leaning sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy introduced himself. Mark shrugged, not really caring.

"Cool did you know…" I could see the glint in his eyes and I knew he was about to say something embarrassing so I stepped on his foot. "Ow, what was that for?" He complained.

"Go away."

"But Amara, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it? And it better be good."

"Well did you know that I'm going to Hogsmeade this year?" he asked, like I wasn't aware of him being a third year.

"Yes Mark, you're a third year." I pointed out.

"Yep!" He smiled sheepishly. "So I was wondering, did you want anything for your birthday?" he asked.

"Uhm…well anything is fine." I answered.

"Well ok, weirdo." I rolled my eyes at his comment. He walked away humming.

"When is your birthday exactly?" Malfoy asked me, looking up from his book.

"Tuesday of next week." I replied.

"Oh." Was his only response before returning his attention to the book in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mail call!" I heard my brother yell.

"Dork." I said under my breath. He grinned at me.

It was my birthday today, but just like any other Tuesday I had to go to classes, something I was seriously not looking forward to. My owl flew over my then and dropped a letter in a white envelope on front of me. My name was scrawled in my Aunts cursive on the front of the envelope. "Thanks Lady." I called up to her. She swooped down to land on my shoulder and nuzzled against my cheek, her way of telling me happy birthday.

"You named it Lady?" Another Slytherin sneered from across the table. I glared at him.

"Yes I did, do you got a problem with that?" I asked icily.

"Sorry." The boy whimpered in fear.

"What a coward." Mark said as he patted Lady on the head. "You better go now." He whispered to her. She flew off then. He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, sis."

"Thanks Mark." I said, opening the present. Man he wraps better than me! it was obvious the difference between our gift wrapping talent as I tore the paper away to reveal a small trinket. It was a gold Muggle watch, the old kind that they carried in their pockets before they started putting their watches on wrist bands.

"You like it?" he asked.

"You kidding? It's great." I replied, hugging him. I knew he didn't understand my fascination with Muggle things – not the Muggles themselves, just their stuff – but he had went out of his way to find this which made me happy.

"Bloody hell--! I heard a Gryffindor exclaim. Malfoy scowled at the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Don't pay Weasely any mind. Open your letter." He told me. I raised a brow at him, but didn't push the issue. I picked up the letter from my Aunt and tore it open.

_Dear Amara,_

_Happy Birthday. I do hope you have a happy one dear. How is your brother? Please make sure he stays out of trouble. Let him now I love him. _

_Love, _

_Aunt Sophie_

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope before putting it in my pocket, a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

(Malfoy's POV)

What am i doing. "hey Malfoy" I heard a voice from behind me say.

"oh hi Amara" I was in the Slytherin common room and I was just kinda hanging around.

"I know he was trying to be nice but i think the candy mark gave me was old"

"why, you feel sick?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah" "hey Amara have you seen my..." Mark was cut off by Amara's bird.

(Amara's POV)

"oh thanks lady" lady gave the package to Mark and flew to me to land on my shoulder.

"hey lady" I said but my friend could tell I was hiding something. She flew over to my brother's shoulder which was a sign that I was hiding something.

"what did you do this time?" he asked without turning around.

"well it seems lady has detected a case accident prone or something"

"prove it" mark said not moving from his spot.

" you don't wanna go there"

"really tell me or Im gonna tell aunt"

"fine I jumped a flight of stairs" I said annoyed.

"really"he asked laughing.

"yes now leave me alone" I scoffed. "oh and mark I know it you who flooded the boys bathroom" I teased.

"but how?"

" I have my resoursces" I said putting on an evil smirk.

"oh you'll pay"

"really I don't know about that"

"why?"

"because I didnt tell"

"really?"

"yeah" I said and he started for his room."At least not yet"

"Amara"

"sorry but lady already took the letter" Mark looked around for my owl and noticed she was gone.

"I'll get you for this"

"yeah yeah" I answered turning back to Malfoy.

"oh Amara"

"yeah"

"Happy Birthday"

"thanks" I said smiling.

(Mark's POV)

The next day, "the mail is here and im almost afraid to look" I said as an owl dropped a letter in front of me. "shew its just a normal letter" I sighed in relief.

"you sure about that who's it from?"

"I don't know it doesn't say"

"well open it"

"fine" I said as I opened the letter I began to read it but then suddenly closed it and put it in my pocket.

"well who was it from?" my sister asked not liking to be out of the loop.

"I don't know so just leave me alone"

"ok" she replied and sat back down across the table.

'Oh man is dad really alive or this a practical joke'I asked myself. 'Should I tell Amara noI can't if its a lie shell be crushed'

(Amara's POV)

"Mark what's wrong?" I asked my little brother as he looked a little paler than usual. "Mark..Mark snap out it"

"what?...oh sory"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing" he answered as I began to open a letter I had received.

"uh Mark I think this is yours." I said handing him the howler.

"oh great"

"just open it later"

"ok that would be easier."


	5. Chapter 5

(Mark's POV)

"great now what if I tell Amara she'll freak" I said aloud walking into the common room.

"I'll freak about what?"

"oh nothing" I answered quickly.

"are you hiding something from me mark?"

"no" I replied once again very quickly.

"well I guess I'll take your word for it" she said finally. It's been almost a week since I got the letter from my dad that was supposed to be dead I know that I should tell my sister but what if he really is dead and this is just a joke or if he is alive i don't know.

(Malfoy's POV)

As I walked into the common room I saw Amara's little brother sitting in a chair. "what cha doin?" I asked as I saw his eyes stare apon a letter. "Mark" I said looking at him.

"oh hey Malfoy"

"what's with the letter?" I asked curious.

"it's nothing" he replied kinda quickly.

"uh..okay whatever you say" I suddenly saw Amara behind his chair he obviously didn't know she was there. She tried to reach down and grabb the letter from mark but he slightly pulled away and turned to see her just standing there obviously annoyed.

(Amara's POV)

"ok I've had enough of this, now you're gonna tell me who that letter is from" I said annoyed by my brothers behavior ever since he got that letter from a unknown address.

"no"

"please you keep acting all weird"

"no"

"just tell me"

"no"

"uhhh.." I said trying to find a way to convince him to tell me who the letter was from."ok look whatever it is must be bothering you that you can't tell me but what I don't understand is why you can't tell me who it's from"

"fine" my brother replied finally cracking "if you wanna know so bad read it yourself" he said drooping the letter in the chair.

"uhhhhhh" I just stood there for a few seconds then grabbed the letter and began reading as I sat in the chair.

_Dear Mark, I am sorry for the recent absence and the possible thoughts that I was dead but I wanted to…  
_

"no" I said not having to read anymore but looked at the closing name love, dad is all it said. "no way but he's dead" I said allowed as Malfoy looked at me curiously. "but..but" I stammered as I sank back into the chair. Just then my brother came back into the common room with a terrified look on his face. "I'm sorry" he said as he starred at me tears running down his face. "It's even in dads hand writing" I said a little scared.

"so do you think he's really alive" Mark asked as I came out of shock.

"I don't know" Malfoy just looked at me wanting to be filled in on this matter. "I don't think..."

"that your father's alive" I heard ms. MacGonagol say as she came into the common room. "

well" I started but couldn't finish.

"yes your father is alive..but your father has done horrible things that has landed him in Azkaban" as I heard her last words I felt my face turn red with anger.

"but..." I heard my brother say as I came back to reality.

"well I guess that's a good thing" I heard myself say.

"what that our father is in Azkaban?"

"mark I...have to tell you this well dad he...he killed mum" I stammered as I saw the last few words tear my brother's heart. I stood there as he watched me act as normal as ever I could tell he was angry, but I hadn't told him the worst part the part I wished to never tell. "But Mark...if he's caught in Azkaban then he can't finish his job" I stopped I didn't want to say anymore.

"what do you mean by finish his job" he asked wiping his tears.

"to kill me" I said a little hurt that I was indanger of being killed by my own father.

"what?" I heard mark and Malfoy ask at the same time.

"Amara" I heard McGonagal say.

"yes"

"is this true?" she asked.

"yes he tried to kill the same day he killed my mum but I got away barely"

"but that was 6 years ago" my brother said.


	6. Chapter 6

(Malfoy's POV)

"dammit he's suppose to be dead" Amara said aggravated.

"Amara is he really a threat to you now if he couldn't kill your 6 years ago" I asked not realizing the stupidity in that question.

"Because I've not only grown stronger but I imagine he has too, plus I can't just kill my own father" she said a worry escaping her voice.

"But if he's in Azkaban then..." her brother trailed off. I hadn't noticed that the professor had left the room.

"Mark just don't worry about it ok if he does try to finish the job I'm sure your sister will be able to stop him" I tried to reassure her brother.

(Amara's POV)

'But I can't beat him alone' I thought to myself so wanting to say it out louder but I found my vocal cords failing me. "But..I can't do it alone" I finally found myself saying. they looked at me weird as I picked up a soda from the table that my brother had sat there earlier.

"uh sis I don't think you should drink that" mark said as I opened the bottle.

"why?" I asked a little confused. "because it's not normal so.." it was to late I had already started to drink the soda. "hahahahahahaha" I started to laugh uncontrolabley. "what (laugh) did (laugh) you (laugh)put in (laugh) that?" I asked.

"nothing it's just specially sugary soda" he said almost laughing himself.

"well (laugh) stop (laugh) it"

"fine eat these" he said giving me some bitter bites.

"not funny mark" I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"sorry but I tried to warn you"

"oh nice warning little bro"

"sorry ok well next time read the label before you pick some random soda and start drinking it" he said.

"oh yeah well just go annoy someone else" I said heading up to the girls dorm room." "Man what was Mark thinking I'm in the middle of a cricise hear and... all he can do is try to..cheer me up" the last few words suddenly came to me as I reached my bed. "I guess that's all he can do but for now I just want to go to sleep knowing my father is no threat to me now that he's in Azkaban" I said putting on my nightgown and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the characters I created for this story.**

* * *

I awoke to the dim light of the dorm room and sat up slowly in my four poster bed. I ran my fingers through my hair absentmindedly and sighed when my fingers got stuck in the mass of wild curls. I got up off the bed and changed clothes. I grabbed my boots from the floor at the end of my bed and pulled them on.

I plopped down beside Malfoy at the Slytherin table in the great hall and sighed. He turned to look at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head in reply and grabbed a biscuit and some jam.

"Amara!" my brother shouted as he sat down on my other side.

"Yes?" I asked. His face was lit up in an unusual way and his hair looked even messier than usual.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed, shoving the daily prophet in my face. I took it from and stared at the front page. I narrowed my eyes at the image of my father smiling smugly in his mug shot. His eyes were the same as the last time I'd seen him, alight with a terrifying bloodlust. I shivered involuntarily and crumpled up the paper. "Hey." Mark whined as I chucked the paper at him. "I was going to read that."

"Like I care." I said coldly. He whined again as he attempted to unwrinkled the paper. I laughed without humor and stood up, my biscuit long forgotten, and left the great hall. I barely noticed Malfoy following after me until we reached the common room and he grabbed me by the arm.

"Talk to me." he insisted. I whirled around to face him bowing my head slightly so that I was sure he couldn't see my face. "Please." He pleaded, letting go of my arm. I sighed.

"I just…" I trailed off as I shivered yet again. "I'm…scared." I finally admitted after a long pause. Suddenly I was being pulled into his arms, my face pressing against his chest a reminder that I was much shorter than he was. His arms tightened around me, holding me in place but it wasn't unpleasant in fact it felt nice and warm.

"Don't be scared." He said softly.

* * *

**I know its short please forgive me. This story is old and I just realized I never finished it and I got some new inspiration so I just wanted to update to let you know that I intend to attempt to finish this story. I will probably go back and rewrite the other chapters because the writing style is so horrible, seriously theres no detail and its hard to understand so hopefully I'll find the time to do so.**


End file.
